Silver Lining
by itachiluv18
Summary: Fugaku only wants whats best for Itachi and by that he thinks he finally found someone suitable to be his wife. But Itachi just wishes his father would stay out of his personal life, knowing the last woman Fugaku choose did not work out so well. Maybe this time Fugaku got it right, his mother seems to think so. Ita/OC Non-Mass.
1. Chapter 1

So where to start, well first off as the Head of the ANBU Black Opps you would think he knew better. He would have seen the traps and been able to avoid them. But when a mission has lasted a little over a month and you don't get much sleep you become careless and run head first into your target. That's exactly what Itachi Uchiha did he disregarded his cousin yelling for him to pull back. And decided it was best to take out the enemy now. Not thinking it could be a trap, he let Uchiha arrogance and pride take over.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch, you know that."

"Shisui watch your language."

The older cousin sat back in his chair with a challenging look to his uncle.

"It's not my fault he fucking got himself hurt. Mister big bad Itachi Uchiha thinks he's invincible."

"Shisui,"

"I know, 'watch my language'. But seriously all of this could have been avoided if you had just listened to me."

Now he was standing up and walked closer to Itachi's hospital bed.

"So big shot what do you have to say for yourself."

He poked Itachi in the head the way they did with Sasuke. But Itachi was still pretty pissed about getting hurt he let his anger get the better of him and lunged for Shisui. Only to not get so far and pull the stitches in his side.

"Arrgh,"

"Itachi, you shouldn't move. Now you're bleeding all over the place."

His father helped him sit back and pushed the call button to get the nurse.

"Yes how can I help you?"

"My son seems to have pulled his stitches can you please send the doctor to heal him."

"Yes Uchiha-Sama the doctor on duty will be there shortly."

"Thank you."

"Someone just never learns, its actions like these that make me think you're a masochist."

"I am not a masochist."

Itachi grunted to his cousin.

"Then stop inflicting pain on yourself dumb ass. Or do you just like being in hospitals. Because seriously this is like the fifth time so far this year."

"Maybe being Head of the Black Opps has become too much for you my son?"

"I'm fine; I just wasn't getting enough sleep that's it. Nothing to be worried about, besides I'm a 24 year old man I can make my own decisions."

"That may be true but you are still my child. And your actions worry your mother greatly."

Itachi had nothing more to say and he didn't have to. Just then there was a knock at his door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello everyone I am Yoite Senju."

Fugaku's eyes widened slightly when he heard her surname. It wasn't often he saw a Senju other than the Hokage.

"Senju, like the Hokage?"

He asked her with curiosity.

"Yes Tsunade-San is my cousin."

"Interesting,"

He pondered.

"Uncle did you forget Itachi was still bleeding from his wound."

"Oh right, I almost forgot."

Yoite gave a small chuckle and moved one of the chairs in the room closer to Itachi's bed so she could get a better look at his wound.

"Well it's not too bad, should be easy to heal with little to no scaring."

She told him with a pleasant smile. Her hands began to glow green and Itachi could feel the healing warmth they gave off.

"So if you're using medical ninjutsu now, why didn't the first doctor do that?"

Shisui made himself known with a valid question.

"Because when Itachi-San first got here he was still in a weakened state. By now he should have enough strength to handle my chakra merging with his to heal the wound completely."

"And this is why I did not become a Medical-Nin; too much work is put into healing someone."

Shisui was right it took a lot out of not just the medic but the patient as well. If the person was in critical condition the body would not try to fight the different chakra. But if the wound was not deadly the body was still strong enough to fight against the invading presence to protect its self. A medic-Nin could over throw the dying patients internal protection system and their chakra would take over completely. But with Itachi's body now stronger then when they had first gotten back to Konoha his system would easily accept the alien presence with open arms.

"There all better. How are your ribs doing?"

"They still cause me pain when I try to sit up or take a deep breath."

Yoite nodded her head,

"Okay, give me a few moments to get you something for the pain."

She got up and left the room. Leaving the three Uchihas alone with their selfs.

"I can see the wheels in your head turning Uncle."

"Hush, you know not of what you speak of. I am simply thinking."

"Yeah right and next thing we know you're trying to force Itachi into marrying this chick. Which we all know is going to end horribly just like last time."

"Father, do try to stay out of my personal life please."

"I am only thinking about what is best for you. Besides the Elders are still holding steady on not allowing you to become Clan Leader until they know you will produce an heir for the Clan."

"Well why can't I just change that."

"It's a very long process, trust me if I knew it would be that easy I could have petitioned for it a long time ago. As is it took me forever to convince them to let me name Shisui as one of my heirs."

"What?"

The cousins said at the same time this information was very new to Shisui and Itachi alike.

"In the likely hood that something happens to you and Sasuke or you both turn down the title of Clan Leader, Shisui will be offered the title. I put in the request after Sasuke began at the Academy; it was not finalized till Shisui was 17."

Shisui was greatly in shock but swelling with joy on the inside.

"I didn't think you thought so highly of me Uncle. I mean I'm from the branch family, so of course there are over a dozen other Clans men that would have been offered the title before me."

"Branch family or Main family, those things don't matter to me when I am choosing a reliable successor."

"I'd get up and hug you, but we're not really a hugging family so a heartfelt thank you is more appropriate."

Shisui stood and bowed to his uncle.

"Thank you it is a great honor to know I mean that much to you."

"You're welcome. It would have been finalized a lot sooner but of course the Hyugas just had to be a Bane in my side when it comes to me trying to change the rules."

The room fell into a silence and Yoite had walked back in with pain killers for Itachi. She walked to the side of his bed and inserted the needle into his ivy.

"There this should help with the pain I will be back in a few hours to completely heal you ribs for you."

She turned to Fugaku,

"Fugaku-San can I talk to you outside the room for a moment?"

He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Was there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to let you know I put a sedative inside the pain killers I gave your son, so he should be falling asleep soon."

"I see,"

"I read over his charts, and they said he was greatly sleep deprived. I just thought I'd give him something to help him sleep peacefully for a few hours."

"Thank you, my nephew and I should be leaving shortly. Lately when Itachi comes back from a long mission he tends to be overly exhausted. I try to tell him that maybe it's too much being Head of the Black Opps, but he says he's an adult and can make his own choices."

"Quit understandable, my father used to tell me being a medic-Nin would be too overwhelming and risky for me. But in the last year I have proved him wrong. Maybe Itachi-San is just trying to prove he can handle it despite the risks his position may hold for him."

"You're very wise, as a Senju I'm sure you were given elite education."

"Yes that and the Second Hokage was my great-grandfather."

"Ah, so you are from Tobirama. At first I thought it was him, but when you named Tsunade-San as your cousin my mind switched to Hashirama."

"I've been told numerous times that I resemble Tobirama in looks and the way he spoke but I am more like Hashirama in the way he acted and advanced in any skill he put his mind to."

"You're very lucky, not many people get traits from more than one relative, let alone a Hokage."

"Well I shall be going now. I will be back later to check on Itachi-San, he should be able to leave within the next two days."

"Thank you my wife will be very pleased to know he will make a full recovery."

"You're very welcome."

With that said Yoite walked away from the room, and Fugaku went back to his son and nephew.

"Shisui we're leaving, Itachi try to get some rest your mother and I will be back tomorrow to see you."

They left the room and Itachi slowly feel into a dreamless sleep.

Yoite continued to make her rounds for the next four hours. The hospital pretty quiet today, so mostly she was just checking on her patients and making them feel comfortable. She met with Tsunade for lunch before she went to check on Itachi then go home for the day.

"So how are things going today?"

"Uh, kind of quiet. One of my patients is Itachi Uchiha."

"What, he came back from his mission hurt."

"It's not too serious. There was a gash on his side, some bruised ribs, and sleep deprivation. I had to knock him out when I gave him some pain killers, the man had dark circles under his eyes."

"Was any of his family there."

"Yeah, his father and cousin were there."

"How was Fugaku?"

"Fine, he seemed very concerned for Itachi's health."

"Not a surprise, Itachi is to be the next leader of the Uchiha Clan. It's only right for him to be concerned about his heir."

"I guess, anyways I should be going I have a few more patients to see before I go home for the day."

Then I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes I'll come by."

"Good and bring Kira with you I want to see her."

"I will she loves coming to see you."

The two women said their good byes and continued on with the rest of their day.

Itachi finally opened his eyes from his nap and turned to look at his side. There was a plate of food sitting there.

"I hate hospital food."

He grumbled to himself.

There was knock at his door, and the doctor from earlier walked in.

"Hello Itachi-San, I'm your doctor Yoite Senju. Do you remember me?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, that means the sedatives did not affect your brain or memory in anyway. Let's sit you up a little so I can take a look at your ribs."

Itachi sat up on his own while Yoite pushed the button on the side of his bed so it would go up and he could lean on it.

"Okay, let's take a look see."

She untied the back of Itachi's hospital top and helped him take his arm out so she got a good look at his ribs. He winced slightly when he lifted his arm to move it.

"Don't worry the pain will be gone soon. The swelling has gone down and now it's just bruising. I can easily take care of that for you."

Once more her hands glowed green, but this time when she brought them to his skin he winced again. The look on his face said this caused him pain. She gave him a warming smile.

"Try not to think about it. Healing bruised bones does hurt a bit, but once I'm done it'll be like you never got hurt."

Fifteen minutes later and she was done, there was no more bruising on Itachi's side. He could move a little easier and taking a deep breath no longer hurt.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, if all goes well you can go home tomorrow afternoon. You should really consider taking some time off, always going on missions will become taxing on your body."

"Thank you for your concern. It seems everyone thinks I should take a break, mostly my father."

"It's what parents do, no matter your age or rank you're still their child. You should talk with Tsunade I'm sure she'll give you the time off."

"I will, and thank you again for all you've done."

Yoite nodded her head and left the room. She wanted to get some of her paper work done before picking up her daughter from pre-school.

_Okay so here is my new story, it is a non-Mass. And yes I do have and OC in this, also too just wanted to say sorry if Fugaku seemed a bit OOC._

_I know I should've updated 'I should've known better' but I got a little stumped with it. I'm off from work the next few days and I'm going to try and get some more written for the next chapter to my Hibari story hopefully I can update by Wednesday or Thursday._

_Let's see what else I think that's about it, in the next chapter you will get more of a back story for Yoite._

_As always I hope you enjoyed my story and will leave a review letting me know how I did –itachiluv18 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Lining**

Itachi had healed up nicely and left within two days' time. He felt better then when he left for that stupid mission. It helped that his doctor kept slipping sedatives into his pain killers. He would sleep for four to five hours at a time. The woman seemed adamant about him getting plenty of rest so he could be at his best again. Yoite Senju; it was a name that ran through his head even when he was asleep. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite figure out, yeah she was beautiful yet with her white hair she resembled the Second Hokage greatly. She had an intelligence that was hard to find these days especially in woman.

Most of the woman that came around Itachi would flirt with him and he would quickly lose interest. But she was professional all the way. Whenever she was healing him he usually had to take off his shirt, and when a nurse would walk in they would make that sick fan girl squeal that annoyed Itachi to no end. But she never once loss focuse in what she was doing. So what would she be like outside of work, this Itachi wanted to know.

He was walking through the streets of Konoha's market wearing his normal clothes. He had on long tan colored shorts and his black high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. It was his off day and there was no point to be in his ANBU uniform. Itachi was going to the Yamanaka Flower Shop so he could buy thank you flowers for his doctor. She had to deal with a lot from his cousin to his mother who would unfortunately ask very personal question. But Yoite would easily brush them off and change the subject back to what was required for Itachi to stay healthy not only when he was here in the village but away at mission too.

He finally reached his destination and walked into the shop looking around and quickly realizing he knew absolutely nothing about flowers. So he walked to the front desk to see Ino Yamanaka behind it.

"Hello Itachi-San, what can I help you with today?"

"Well I was looking to get a thank you gift for my doctor."

"Oh, I heard all about that from Sakura who heard it from Sasuke that your mom and cousin were quite a show."

"Yes they were. Which is why I wanted to thank her for sticking around until I was better."

"Good I have just the flower for you."

She led him to a section of the flowers that was against giant glass windows and showed him what she had in mind.

"This one is called Campanula, it is meant to simple say 'Thank You', and express gratitude. It comes in blue, white, and lavender. Which color would you like?"

"Hm and I get three in blue and three in white."

"Yes of course."

They walked back to the front desk where Ino rang up his purchase and he paid. She even wrapped the flowers nicely for him.

Tsunade sat in her office with stacks a mile high of unlooked at mission reports. This was her least favorite thing to do as Hokage. But a knock at the door saved her from starting another stack.

"Yes come in."

From the door Fugaku walked in.

"Fugaku Uchiha, and what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Nothing I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh no I know where this is going. Who's the girl you're trying to set your poor son up with now?"

"You say it like it's a bad thing that I'm only looking out for his future."

"I have no doubt but trying to find him a wife out of these girls, I won't say woman because if they were woman they would be more mature and carry their selves better. Anyways who is she so I can deny it."

"She's your cousin Yoite Senju."

"What? No out of the question."

"Come on it would be perfect. An Uchiha marrying a Senju, what better way to bring together the founding Clans of this Village? Also too think about how powerful and strong their children could be."

"She has a daughter you know; the Uchiha Clan will never accept it."

"Yes I know that, I did a background check on her. But you know that might just be a good thing. Besides we can pull it off as her being Itachi's child; I have seen her and her black hair alone screams Uchiha. My Clan as will everyone else will think the two had been together for years but have just now decided to make it official."

"You don't know everything about her."

"Then educate me, my Hokage."

"She is the youngest child of Tobirama's second son, she is also illegitimate. Her father had a thing for one of his children's teachers and what do you know. Nine months later Yoite was born; her siblings hate her because their father loved her more than anything before he died. And I made for sure she got her inheritance from those greedy bastards. Anyways she really doesn't have many people on her side, and no other family besides me to turn to when things get out of hand."

"Then let me marry her to Itachi, and I can give her a family. The Uchiha will welcome her regardless of what you might think."

"This will never work; neither she nor Itachi will go for it."

"Give it some time let them get to know each other. I saw Itachi leave this morning and I'm pretty sure I know where he was going."

"Alright I'll let this continue as you want, but if any harm comes to her or Kira I will blame you for it. Do I make myself clear?"

"You have my word. They are now under my protection and if someone hurts either of them they will be dealt with by me. And I must say I am a force to be reckoned with in my own right you know."

"Yes I do know; if I remember correctly that was one of the reasons your wife fell in love with you."

"Yes, well I should be going. I'm pretty sure I took up enough of your time away from doing your paperwork."

Itachi walked into the hospital and went straight to the nurse's station.

"Hello I was wondering if Doctor Yoite Senju was still here."

"Oh Uchiha-Sama yes she's her would you like me to walk you to her office. I'm sure that's where she is right now."

"Yes please."

"Right this way Uchiha-Sama."

Yoite was in her office looking over some of her medical books, she thought it was good to always be learning. At the present her latest thing to learn was what causes heart disease. When she was monitoring how Itachi healed she noticed something off about his heart. It would pause unnaturally, and she became very concerned. Mostly because of his line of work, being in ANBU was risky but as the Head of the ANBU Black Opps. he was under more stress then the normal shinobi. There was a knock at her door and one of the nurses walked in.

"Dr. Senju, Uchiha-Sama is here to see you."

And indeed Itachi was standing there looking back at her.

"Thank you Mai."

The girl left the two alone.

"Itachi-San how are you doing?"

"Better thanks to you. I certainly feel a lot better than I did before I left for my mission."

"Oh that's good; I'm glad I was able to help you in the short time you were under my care."

He gave a small smile,

"I brought you these, to say thank you and I'm sorry for the way my mother and cousin were."

He handed her the flowers, and she accepted them graciously.

"Thank you their beautiful. And don't worry about the way your family was, I've had patients with worst families."

"Really, I can just imagine."

"So there was actually something I wanted to ask you about your health. I hope you don't mind my intrusion."

"No, no do ask."

"When was the last time you had a health physical?"

"Uh, about three or four years ago. I've just been so busy with my mission I really don't take a break from it."

"Well it's just that I noticed there was something not right with your heart beat. And I wasn't sure if you were aware of it."

"I'm; when I was younger right after I became a Genin I got really sick with pneumonia. The doctors told my parents it wasn't that bad but I still developed some heart problems. Now I will admit until now I never had real problems with it, but recently it has been giving me trouble. It got really bad during my mission and was also part was why I was so sleep deprived."

"I see, um I'd like to run some test and make sure there is nothing more wrong or that it hasn't gotten to serious. If there is something wrong at least we can catch it early and began treatment immediately."

"Okay, you're the doctor I'll agree to it."

"Good, but you're going to have to take some time off. I would also like to run a stress test and it would be best if you didn't have work on the brain for a little while."

Itachi nodded his head; damn he should've seen that coming. But if this is what was needed for him to be at his best again he had to do it.

"I will talk with Tsunade, I'm sure my lieutenant will be able to handle things while I am gone."

"Perfect this way we can get you back to your full health."

"So I was wondering what you were doing for lunch, and if you'd like to get some with me."

"I'd love that, but I have to pick up my daughter from pre-school."

"That's fine she can come too. It's my treat,"

"Okay let me get my things."

They left the hospital and walked to the Academy to get Kira. They made small talk about their positions in the shinobi world. They walked around to the playground where Kira's class was. Itachi waited off tp the side while Yoite got her daughter.

"Kira this is Itachi Uchiha."

"Hi Kira it's nice to meet you."

"You're the ANBU weasel."

"Kira,"

"It's okay, yes I am."

"I learned about you last week in my shinobi class. My teacher was telling us about the great ninja that are from Konoha, and he said you were one."

"Nice to know teachers keep their students well educated."

"Now I can tell everyone in class I met you."

"Kira wants to be a shinobi when she grows up."

"Yes, aunt Tsunade tells me all the time about my grandpa Tobirama and how awesome he was. And I want to be just like him."

"It's good to have big dreams for the future. So Kira what would you like to eat for lunch today?"

Itachi asked the five year old, and her face lite up. Here she thought nothing special would happen today and now she was standing in front of one of Konoha's best. And he asked her where she wanted to go for lunch.

"Um, can we go to eat at Ichiroku Ramen? I love to eat there it's so good."

"Yes we can."

He answered her and they headed in that direction. They walked through the Village not paying any mind to stares of low whispers that were directed to them. Little did they know Itachi's father was walking behind them quietly observing the way they interacted with each other. And it wasn't just Yoite and Itachi he watched, he also took note of how Kira behaved with his son. Fugaku knew his son was never very good with children so this would definitely be a learning experience for him.

* * *

_So here you go my readers chapter 2 is done. I tried to give information of Yoite for you all to see who she is. The reason Itachi went to her before Fugaku did was because he wants to see if this would really work out. As you can tell from the conversation Fugaku and Tsunade had he has made many failed attempts to marry off Itachi, so Itachi is taking matters into his own hands this time._

_Anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. I'm not too sure what I will update next. I have a few chapters started for three of my stories, so hopefully by this weekend I should have something ready to be updated. –itachiluv18 _


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Lining**

The night sky is always the best cover; it's dark and densely lit. The perfect time to cause chaos. Tsunade sat in her office she was nearly ready to end her night in the very early morning hours. She just had a few things to clean up and file away. She was so tied up in putting an end to her tiring day, that the fifth Hokage did not notice the movement along her walls. To say she was caught by surprise was to tell the truth. The quickly moving assailant made his way to her, yes he was quick. He struck Tsunade in the back of the neck and her eyes rolled back into to the darkness.

A bright sunny morning, the village had not a care in the world. But that was only because none of them knew what had happened the night before. Itachi walked to the Hokage tower, wanting to speak with Tsunade about something. As he entered the tower all seemed calm maybe a little too calm.

'Something is wrong,'

The Uchiha thought to himself. He was now in front of Tsunade's door where he could hear the sound of people moving around. He knocked waiting to be allowed in. Footsteps moved closer to the door and it opened allowing Itachi to enter. When he was finally inside the office he was not expecting what he saw. The Village Council was standing around Tsunade's desk. But the Hokage in question was nowhere to be found.

"What's going on? Where is the Hokage?"

He questioned those in the room, and for a moment they just looked at him. The female Elder spoke first,

"Itachi Uchiha, we should have contacted you sooner. As Head of the ANBU Black Opps. This information is very important for you to know."

"What is it, where is Lady Tsunade?"

The Head Captain asked again, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"We found this note left here in Tsunade's office. When her morning guard came in to prepare her for the day he found this."

They handed over the note for Itachi to read,

"_We have your Hokage and have no problem with killing her. Surrender your village and we might return her. But if you choose to fight we will kill her and all who stand in our way. Do not take us lightly, our threat is serious. We waited many years but have now found the strength and numbers needed to inflict the pain and sorrow your village has caused us. We are the Amegakure Rebellion." _

"Has anyone sent out a search party yet?"

"No we were unsure of what to do. As a leader in this Village Itachi Uchiha we are asking you to act as our Hokage till this mess is resolved. If the worst comes and Tsunade is killed you will become our Sixth Hokage. Do you accept this duty?"

"Yes."

"What are we to do Sir?"

One of the ANBU Captains asked.

"For starters we do not negotiate with terrorist. Captain Kitsune get your team ready to start tracking Tsunade, Captain Taka have your team follow closely behind the trackers so you can be back up and retrieve Intel on their location also the wellbeing of Tsunade."

"Yes Sir,"

The two Captains left the room in a hurry.

"Captain Kuma and Washi bring in my cousin, Hatake Kakashi, and the Ino-Shika-Cho team as well; in that order tell them it's urgent."

"Will do Sir,"

"The rest of you prepare you teams have them ready to go at a minutes notice. As soon as I know where they are and if Lady Tsunade is safe we will attack them. These people are going to find out very quickly what happens when you try to take on the Village Hidden in The Leafs."

Itachi walked to the bookshelf in the office where he knew there was a map of the area. He pulled it out and made space for it on the desk.

"This can also help us narrow down their location."

The Elders stepped aside and allowed Itachi and the other shinobi in the room look at the map and come up with a strategy of where they could be hiding and how far into the forest they could be.

It was a little after noon when Yoite decided to go out for lunch. The hospital was quiet and there was not much to do. Like always she made her way to the Hokage tower to have lunch with her cousin. She had not expected to find so many people moving around in the tower at this time of the day. It was very unusual and she almost got a sense that something was very wrong. Yoite quickened her steps to Tsunade's office and as she neared it the voices from within did not sound like the fifth Hokage.

"What do you mean she's missing?"

This voice she knew quiet well as to be Inoichi Yamanaka, the next voice is what really alarmed her because it was Itachi Uchiha.

"I was surprised as well when I got here this morning but she is nowhere to be found. All that was left behind was a note."

"Have you sent out someone to start searching for her?"

"Already done that, I sent two ANBU teams. And made it clear not to engage in combat until we know the whole situation. I don't want to endanger Tsunade, so right now they will just bring back the estimated location of these people."

By now Yoite had already entered the room without being noticed. She was very good at blending into her surroundings. Not only was she excellent in the medical field but she was also a silent killer; her enemy would never know she was there until the last minute. She stayed quiet and just listened to them talk.

"So how do we know she's not already dead Itachi?"

"Because if she was then why take her and leave a note. Look every part of me says she's still alive so we just need to concentrate on getting her back to the Village before we attack them. I don't know about you but I'm not going to surrender my Village to them."

"Neither will I."

Yoite took this moment to speak up and let herself be known.

"Yoite,"

Itachi looked up to see her standing there.

"Dr. Senju, how did you get in here?"

"Easy I walked through the door none of you even noticed. And even if any of you did you are very good at hiding it."

The six elite shinobi standing in the room were very shocked, because to tell the truth she was right. None of them noticed her enter the room and more than likely never would have unless she spoke.

"How do you intend to help Senju-San?"

Kakashi Hatake was always the one for politeness.

"I'm not just a doctor I am also good at infiltration."

"So we noticed,"

The older Uchiha that stood next to Itachi spoke, if she was right he was Shisui of the Body Flicker. This man was another shinobi from Konoha that was not to be taken lightly.

"Look I can help, it would be very easy for me to sneak in and right back out with Tsunade. No one would even know I was there until it was too late."

"You make a valid point Yoite, but it would still be too risky to send you in alone."

"Then have someone go with me."

"Let's wait and see what my search teams bring back with them. We need to know their numbers before any plans can be set into action."

"How can you all just sit here and do nothing?"

She was nearly yelling at them now.

"Those teams you sent out should be bringing Tsunade back here not just….."

"That's enough child,"

Danzo spoke from the crowed.

"We are not going to take those risks right now. Itachi has a plan and this is just how things are going to go. Now I think it is time you went back home with your child. That's where you should be."

Hurt was clearly written all over Yoite's face. Danzo was one of those men who still lived in the past where women stayed at home to maintain the house and raise children. Itachi didn't like the way he spoke to her and before she could run out of the office he called to her.

"Wait,"

She stopped and turned to him.

"Everyone leave,"

He addressed the high ranked Shinobi in the room.

"Uchiha we have not finished discussing the plan yet."

"I said leave us, Now."

Itachi didn't like to get high and authoritive, but when he needed to he did.

"Let's go guys you heard the man everyone out."

Kakashi to the rescue he started pushing them out.

"Why don't we get some lunch? We would be of no use to our Hokage if we are deprived of nutrients."

The Jounin gave a warning look to Danzo, one that said he would use force if he had too. The older man walked out of the room as well. Shisui closed the door behind them.

Now it was just Itachi and Yoite left.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't think he would speak to you that way."

"I'm used to it by now. He has always been that way to me."

"I know you want to help getting Tsunade back. But I'm not going to risk anymore people then I have to. This issue is not to be taken lightly."

Itachi walked to her and took her hands into his.

"I promise I will get her back here unharmed. And if she is I will rip those bastards limb from limb, and make them regret ever stepping foot into this Village."

She looked up into his eyes and saw the determination in them. He was serious about this.

'He would have made an amazing Hokage,'

She thought to herself.

"Okay; then what should I do? I want to help."

"You can help by making sure our shinobi are healthy and ready for battle. You're a doctor, do what you know best."

She nodded her head,

"Thank you Itachi, I never really had anyone to stick up for me other than Tsunade."

"Well I've never had someone deal with my family the way you have. My mother is still impressed with how you handled things. She asked if you would like to have dinner with her sometime."

"I will think about it, but I don't like leaving Kira with a babysitter. I did that one time I came home to her hair being blue and pink. Let's just say those Genin did not get paid for the job."

Itachi gave a small smile,

"You can bring her if you like."

I will definitely consider it, when this is all over I'll give you my answer."

"My mother will be very pleased; it's not often she finds interest in people who are not Uchiha."

"Well I should let you get back to work than."

Yoite turned to leave, and without thinking Itachi pulled her back and put his hand on the back of her head. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and spoke.

"Everything is going to be okay, even if I have to go out there myself. I promise I will get the Hokage back to the safety of the Village."

"I know; I've done my research on you Uchiha Itachi. You have never failed a mission since you were a Genin. I know you are always true to your word."

Itachi was a bit taken back he hadn't thought of her to be the kind of person to look into someone's files. But then again he didn't seem like that person either. He too did research on her, he knew everything about her and it was now evident to be vice versa. Finally pulling away from him she left the office. The Uchiha stood there for a moment more then turned back to work.

'She certainly has my thoughts hooked to her without even knowing it.'

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111_

_**Okay there you go another chapter to my new story. I am very surprised at how well this story is doing. To be honest I thought this one would be a total flop but I guess not; numbers and stats don't lie. Thank you to my favorite and followers, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**_

_**As for the next story I update that will be **_**Too Close**_**, I had been put down for a bit from two bad reviews I got on it. But fear not I found inspiration and I will continue this story no matter what.**_

_**Just remember people this is **_**Fanfiction**_**. That means I don't always have to follow what the Anime/Manga does. I have my own thoughts on how this should go if you don't like the way I write then don't read my stories. But to those who are pleased with my writing do continue, because it is you that I continue writing for.- itachiluv18 **___


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Lining**

The day had slowly turned to night and Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha with Shisui beside him. He was still sorely pissed the Elders had managed to convince him not to act now and to wait for the day light hours. He was trying to rack his brain around the real reason to the taking of Tsunade. Was it because she was the Hokage or was it because she was Senju and these people had hoped to learn some secrets of this esteemed Clan?

Regardless of the reason Itachi was not taking any chances; which was why he now stood in front of the home of the only two Senju he knew were close to the Fifth Hokage. Shisui knocked on the door and they waited for it to be answered. Finally they heard footsteps and the unlocking of locks. The door opened to reveal a white haired woman who had her hair in a side braid with her bangs swooped to the side of her face, there was a child resting in her arms clearly it was her bed time.

"Itachi-San, Shisui-San what are you two doing here?"

"May we come in?"

"Yes,"

She stepped aside and allowed the two Uchihas into her home. At this moment Kira lifted her head to look at them.

"Itachi is here."

She said with a sleepy voice.

"Hi Kira,"

She gave a small giggle and unwrapped her arms from her mother so she could reach up to Itachi for him to hold her. In return her complied and lifted her off of Yoite. In the few weeks Itachi had known them Kira had immediately taken a liking to him. To Itachi this was a surprise he was not particularly good with children, but for Kira to attach herself so quickly to his presence he found that quite comforting.

"Mommy says I have to go to sleep for school in the morning."

"Well she's right. It is very late and time for little girls to go to bed."

"Mmh okay, will you go with me?"

"Okay,"

The two walked down the hall and into Kira's room. Itachi laid her in the bed and brought her blankets to cover her.

"My doll,"

He grabbed her favorite doll from the table beside the bed and handed it to her.

"Is that better?"

"Yes,"

She replied, her face said she had something to say.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well at school everyone is always talking about their mommy and daddies. And how cool they are, but I only get to talk about my mommy. Then the other kids make fun of me and tell me that I have no daddy."

"Well that's not very nice of them."

"I know; it makes me sad. Because I know I have a daddy but I don't know who he is."

She now sat herself up in her bed and was looking at her hands. Trying to find a way to ask her next question.

"Um I was wondering, if maybe. Um if maybe you were my daddy."

Itachi was a bit shocked that she asked this, and now that he thought about it Kira did look slightly like him. But he knew for sure the first time he met Yoite was the last time he was in the hospital. So there was no way she could be his. The look she gave him was so hopeful it almost made him lie to her and tell her yes.

"I'm sorry Kira but I'm not you father. The first time I met your mom was a few weeks ago. As much as I would love to tell you yes I can't."

"I understand."

"If it makes you feel any better we can pretend when it's just me and you. No one has to know the truth but us, okay."

Once more the five year olds face light up, just like it always does when she sees him.

"Really,"

She said excitedly.

"Yes, now go to sleep."

Kira laid back down and held her doll in her arms.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight Kira."

Itachi left the room and turn the light off before closing the door so she could sleep.

Shisui and Yoite sat in the living room waiting for Itachi to finish with Kira.

"He's really good with her."

"Yah, normally Kira doesn't like men she becomes terrified of them. It was hard to get her to school especially with her sensei being a man. But with Itachi it was as if she had always known him."

"That's funny; Itachi is usually horrible with kids. Man I remember all the times Sasuke threw up on him, he smelled like puke for almost two years."

"Oh goodness that sounds really bad, but funny at the same time."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just telling Yoite how you smelled like puke all the time when Sasuke was little."

"That's not funny."

He said very seriously with a hint of 'when this is over you're going to regret what you said', look in his eyes.

"Anyways, will you please tell me why both of you are here?"

"Because our great leader has a theory."

"I was just thinking that what if this kidnapping had more to do with getting the secrets of the Senju Clan. And with the fact that you and Kira live outside of the Clan it makes you two easy targets."

"Oh,"

"We will only be here for tonight. In the morning we launch our attack and will bring back Tsunade."

"Okay, um I'll get some blankets so you can sleep."

"We won't be doing much sleep Princess."

Shisui said to her.

"But what about the attack tomorrow you won't have enough rest."

"Ah see now that's just a little insulting. I mean come on your talk to two of the best Shinobi in the village. We've been on more dangerous missions then this with little to no sleep at all."

"Yes I know and last time one of you can back and was in the hospital."

"Yah that was a bad call on both of us. Anyways we can handle it, so don't worry too much."

"Fine I'm going to bed then. Goodnight."

She left the two Uchihas alone in her living room.

A few hours had passed and the cousins now sat in silence they had run out of things to do and keep awake.

"Dude I'm totally falling asleep."

"Keep your eyes open Shisui. When the sun rises we'll sleep for about an hour or two and then get going."

"Easy for you to say man."

But despite how hard they tried, the two still fell asleep. That was until they heard a window crash from one of the bed rooms. The two quickly jumped to their feet and rushed to the hall, Yoite had already thrown open Kira's door. Before she too could jump out the window and chase after the intruder Itachi grabbed a hold of her and Shisui went after them.

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"Stop, Shisui will get to them a lot faster than you will."

About fifteen minutes later Shisui showed up empty handed.

"Their gone, I chased them all the way into the forest and I lost track of them."

Yoite stood from her spot on the couch and so did Itachi. He made up his mind regardless of the fact that it was four in the morning they were going to attack now.

"Inform every ANBU, Jounin, and Elite Chuunin; tell them to be ready to leave in two hours. Tell all new Chuunin and Genin to stay in the Village to protect the citizens."

"Yes Captain,"

And Shisui was gone like the wind.

"Itachi,"

"I'm taking you to my parents they can protect you in the Uchiha Compound."

"But I can….."

"I'm not taking the chance of bringing you along. That might be exactly what they want. Grab some of your things and Kira's. Neither of you will come back here when I get her back."

"Okay give me a few minutes."

They arrived at Itachi's house and of course his parents were already awake and moving around. Sasuke would have been one of the first Shisui would have gone to let know what was going in. And with that it would have woken his parents. They walked into the house to find Itachi's mother moving around the first floor.

"Mother,"

Said women gave a small jump.

"Goodness Itachi, it would be nice if you could make noise when you are around."

"Sorry,"

"Dr. Senju, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry, come let's go to my private quarters."

The white haired woman fallowed after her while Itachi just watched them walk away. He then went up to his room to get ready. Itachi noticed movement inside his parent's bedroom and he went closer. His father turned to look at him.

"Itachi,"

"What are you doing? I need you here in the village."

Fugaku was dressed in his armor and nearly ready for a fight, all he was missing were his twin swords strapped to his back.

"I need you and a few of our Clan members to stay in the village and help protect the citizens. But mostly because Yoite is here, they took her daughter. I some to watch her and make sure she will not try to follow us."

"You have this all planned out, don't you. All to the very last detail."

"Yes I do."

"That's good, I will stay here then. You go show those people what our Village is made of, what the Uchiha Clan is made of. And why we still stand so tall against everyone else in the Shinobi world."

"I will father."

Itachi left his parent's bedroom to his own so he could get ready. Once he was in his room he noticed his ANBU gear was already laid out for him.

'Sasuke must have gotten this ready for me.'

He put on his arm braces and laced them up then his leg guards came next. He removed his high collared shirt and replaced it for one more form fitting with no sleeves. His ANBU tattoo was very visible from the light in his room. He pulled on his chest armor and clipped it in place on his shoulders. Itachi looked down and noticed the sides were not laced up.

"Just my luck,"

He said out loud.

"Do you need help with that?"

He looked to his door to see Yoite standing there. He nodded his head to her. She walked closer to him and started to lace up the right side then moved on to the left side.

"There all done,"

She smiled up at him; he could tell she had been crying. The woman had good reason to. He could only imagine what she was going through right now. He turned so now they were standing face to face.

"Thank you Itachi, I don't know many people who would do this. Even for me, you barely know me and here you are going to save my daughter and my cousin. I know Tsunade is a given because she is the Hokage, but to go so far for Kira, why."

"There are some things we need to talk about when this is all over. I was hoping to prolong this for as long as I can, but now I think it's time you know what's been going on between me and Tsunade and my father. I just need you to let me finish this and I will tell you everything."

"Okay I'll wait for now. But when this is over we will talk."

They looked at each other for a moment. Until Yoite reached up onto her toes and kissed Itachi. The man was shocked at first but responded back quickly. He put his hands on her waist and pushed her up against the wall by his bed. He slide his tongue across her bottom lip, she gasped and Itachi wasted no time in sticking his tongue into her mouth to roam what was to be his. Yoite's slid her hands up his well-toned arms and to wrap around his neck.

Itachi pressed himself against her harder; he was very much enjoying this. His hands went up her sides beneath her shirt. Her skin was as soft as it looked and it felt nice against his calloused hands. He continued to kiss her while rubbing his hands along her sides and stomach. Then he went higher to her breast he was gentle, but she still pulled away. Slightly out of breath she spoke to him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine I certainly don't regret what we did. I should get going everyone should start getting to the Hokage tower by now."

She pulled Itachi back in for another kiss before he moved away from her. They pulled apart after a moment into the kiss.

"Be safe out there."

"I will,"

He kissed her one last time and then left through his bedroom window. Yoite knew he would come back, with Kira and Tsunade. She was finally giving into the fact that the first time she saw Itachi she truly started to fall in love with him. It had been a long time since a man made her feel this way, but she was also scared the last man she fell in love with left her alone with a child. She hadn't talked to Kira's father in years and there was good reason for that. This man did not deserve to know anything about the beautiful little girl they had together. Not after the things he had done to her, no Yoite can to the decision a long time ago she would never try to contact him or tell Kira who he was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

_Okay my readers here's the next chapter to _Silver Lining_ I do hope you all liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter but now it's 1am and I have to get up at 5 to take my sister to school. So as much as I would love to write more for this chapter I am ending it here._

_I know in my last post I said I would update _Too Close_, but that one is still undergoing some tweaking. I'm almost done with it so hopefully it will be updated sometime next week. I have two days off coming up soon and a lot of morning shifts so my days are going to be filled with none stop typing to get that next chapter out. Happy reading –itachiluv18_


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver Lining**

Itachi had everyone split off into five groups. The four larger ones would surround the enemy territory. While the smaller four man group would infiltrate and get Tsunade and Kira away from danger. The smaller group consisted of Team 7 and Hana Inuzuka. Itachi choose this group because Kira is familiar with Team 7 and Hana would use her dogs to get the hostages exact location. Itachi would have done it himself but his expertise was needed on the front lines. Not only that but people had a notion that something was going on between the Uchiha heir and the Senju outcast. Some even ventured to rumor that Kira was his but none would say it to his face. Other than Hana; she and Itachi had been an item in their youth but those times were long gone. Though these rumors still picked at her curiosity and she had to ask if they were true.

"_What's so important about this little girl that would have you drag all these shinobi into fighting at this time of night?"_

_She questioned him when they were alone._

"_You wouldn't understand Hana."_

"_Try me, because from what I've heard the civilians and shinobi who have seen you with Yoite Senju and her child think she's yours. And I want to know, is it true is that little girl your daughter?"_

"_No, but I will admit to having feelings for her mother."_

"_Nice to know someone was able to break that cold exterior of yours."_

_After her last comment she walked away from him._

His honesty had shocked Hana; when they had been together he would not admit to it until a year later. Said he wanted to keep his private life separate from his professional life. But now he would openly walk around the village with this woman and her child without a care for what others said or thought behind his back. It was almost hard for her to agree to this because deep down she was jealous of them of the way he cared for Yoite and treated her daughter like his own. She rarely got to see this side of him, but this woman he barely knew evidently saw every side he had to offer.

"Hana-San, are we getting closer."

Sakura's voice brought her out of the thoughts swimming in her head.

"Yes we should be getting to them shortly."

"Good I will let my brother know."

Sasuke stopped a little behind them and made a summons to tell Itachi they were close and to start heading in for the fight. Sasuke was over joyed, though he'd never show it, that his brother gave him the task of bringing Kira to safety. Sasuke had developed a liking to the girl when Itachi would bring her around while Yoite was at work. He saw how she brought new life into their home and how she made even his father who was such a serious man have a smile on his face. He knew for sure Kira was not his brother's child; when the two of them were together it was as if they'd always known each other.

Sasuke quickly caught up to his team. He looked to Naruto and then to Sakura, the three of them along with Kakashi Hatake had done everything together. And the two on either side of him had been more than willing to come along, even without Kakashi. When Itachi had stressed how he needed Kakashi on the front lines no one objected. The older Uchiha knew what he was doing so there really was no reason to argue on who was doing what.

Yoite stayed in Itachi's room a little longer then went back down stairs. There was nothing else she could do but wait for them to return. She walked back to Mikoto's sitting area; Fugaku was there as well.

"Did Itachi already leave?"

Asked Mikoto,

"Yes Ma'am."

"Sit down Yoite there is something we need to talk about."

She did as she was told, sitting in front of Fugaku and Mikoto. Now that she got a good look at them, she could tell Itachi was a combination of the two in looks.

"My son is the next in line to be Head of our Clan, but until that can happen he has to be married so he too can provide an heir of his own."

He paused for a moment.

"Tsunade and I had discussion a while back about who would be suitable for Itachi and your name came into the conversation."

"Why me?"

She asked greatly shocked.

"You are from a very strong Clan, and I see how well you and Itachi get along. I know this is a lot to ask of you. And I know for a long time you've had to do things yourself. But I would like to change that for you. This marriage between you and my son will benefit you both. This will give your daughter a chance to have a family too. For most of her life she hasn't known what it meant to have a father or other people to care for her besides you and Tsunade."

"This is a very generous offer Fugaku-San, but I don't think I'm right for your son."

"Well you see dear it was only out of politeness that I asked you. Tsunade and I have already arranged for it to happen. Itachi knows of this as well, know don't take the way my son acts around you as a play for your love. His feelings for you are true; I have never seen him openly accept someone let alone a female to company him around. And I've also noticed that your daughter Kira enjoys his company just as much as he does hers."

Yoite could not deny that last part; she saw the way they were together. Her daughter loved to be around Itachi; she would even ask to stay with him when Yoite worked late.

"This is a lot to take in; nothing has to happen right now does it."

"If your suggesting that you and Itachi have to get married, no. But with the current events I think it would be best to have you and Kira moved into the Uchiha Compound; this way the two of you are always protected."

"I understand Fugaku-San."

"Good,"

Fugaku got up and left the two women alone.

"We do love having Kira here; she's such a joy to have around. I have never seen my husband smile so much until she started coming."

"It surprises me how much she has opened up to all of you. Normally she would hide away from new people, I'm glad she's growing out of her shy stage."

"I remember when Itachi was young he was so very shy. Now Sasuke, that child liked to meet new people all the time always so talkative."

"I suppose every child is different even when they are siblings."

"Yes, they can be very different."

The two continued talking; and it was nice talk to another mother even if her children were grown up. She had experience with them. And advice to give that Yoite never got from anyone else.

Itachi got Sasuke's message,

"Shisui take your team and round the south end, Kakashi your team will take the east end. Shikamaru take the west end. And my team will take the north. Let's move out,"

"Hai Captain,"

They all said in unison. Itachi turned to his group, there was nothing he had to say. They were all ANBU and they knew how their Head Captain worked. They took off in a flash not once stopping to question their orders. Everyone was in position and ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Then Itachi saw it, the flicker of Sasuke's chidori, yes that was the signal time to take these people out. Itachi used his radio to communicate to the other teams.

"Head in and show no mercy."

Each leader looked to their group and nodded in approval to begin the fight.

Kira sat on the floor next to her aunt; she was scared and didn't understand why these people took her from her mommy. And just when she got Itachi to be her daddy too, she so hoped one of them would come and get her and Tsunade. She heard footsteps coming towards them, and tried to hide behind the pole she was chained to.

"Alright woman let's go. Come on get up."

The man started to drag the woman up, but Kira did not like the mean tone in his voice.

"No, you mean guy leave my aunt alone. Stay away from her."

The man turned around and back handed the five year old. She fell to the floor with a thud she made whimpering noises from both the hit and fall. Kira felt tears build up in her eyes, and she wished once more for her mommy.

"Kira, are you okay sweetie."

"Shut up woman,"

The man was about to strike Tsunade as well until he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see electric light and deadly sharingan eyes staring at him in the dark.

"If you touch either of them again I will personally kill you."

Sasuke had the tip of his katana pressed against the man, if he moved even an inch the man would not only die from being pierced through but also by electrocution. Hana and Naruto untied Tsunade and Kira, Sakura started to replenish Tsunade's lost chakra.

"Wait we can negotiate,"

"My brother says we don't negotiate with terrorist."

His katana pressed into him harder.

"Sasuke-Oji,"

Kira called out to him and he turned to look at her.

"It's going to be okay Kira."

He would not kill this man in front of the child so he opted for knocking him out instead. Once Sasuke put away his weapon Kira ran to him.

"Sasuke-Oji, I was so scared I thought they were really going to hurt us."

Sasuke picked her up into his arms and held her tightly against him.

"You're fine now, let's get out of here before Itachi and his men start taking them out."

"Daddy's here too, where is he I want to go with my daddy."

"You can't right now. I promise he will come find us once this is all over."

"Okay,"

Hana stood in the background and watched the interaction between the two.

"We really need to get going guys,"

Naruto interrupted them, he was in Sage mode so of course he could tell their forces were about to hit.

"Okay let's get out of here."

They left from the area as quietly as possible, even though Kira was still making low whimpering noises. She just wanted to get out of there and see her mommy. If she was lucky Itachi would come find her very soon and all would be well with the world again.

"I want my mommy,"

She sniffled,

"And my daddy, I want to go home."

She dug her face back into Sasuke's shoulder. But only for a moment, she lifted her head to look around. She saw the fighting that was going on. Then she saw Itachi, yes there was no mistaking it that was him.

"Daddy, daddy."

She called to him loudly.

"Stop Sasuke-Oji, daddy's that way I want to go with him."

She was now pushing against Sasuke to get out of his grasp, he almost dropped her. Sasuke stopped in his tracks to look at Kira and maybe talk some sense into her.

"Kira please stop, we can't go that way. I need to get you out of here."

While he was paying more attention to the girl he hadn't noticed the oncoming attack. That was until Tsunade stepped in to intervene.

"Get out of here Uchiha; it should be fine if it's just you and Sakura. As soon as we get to the battle field I can relieve Itachi and he will be right behind you."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, come on Sasuke."

The two started running back towards the village again.

Itachi had turned to his side, for a moment he thought he heard Kira's voice call to him but there was no one there. He turned back to the fight; they just needed to hold off a little longer for Sasuke to get away with Tsunade and Kira. What he had not been expecting was to find Tsunade on the battle field with them. She was taking out the enemy as if they were nothing. The older woman was headed right to him.

"Tsunade-Sama, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Sakura replenished my chakra so I'm good to fight. You can go now; there is a very scared little girl who needs you."

Itachi looked like he was going to ask a question but Tsunade beat him to the answer.

"They are headed to Konoha."

He nodded to the rightful Hokage and then took his leave. He slipped away from the fight without being noticed at all. He ran as fast as he could maybe even faster than humanly possible. He was slowly catching up to them and could almost see Sasuke and Sakura.

'Almost there Kira, I'm almost there.'

"Sasuke someone is following us."

Sasuke sent out his chakra to sense who was coming.

"It's Itachi; let's wait for him to catch up."

"Daddy's coming,"

Kira perked up from where she was settled on Sasuke.

"Yes he'll be here soon."

They waited in the cluster of trees for the older Uchiha to come into view. Not even ten minutes later he was walking towards them. Sasuke let Kira get down when he knew for sure that was Itachi. The little girl ran to him like her life depended on it. Itachi lifted her up into his arms and hugged her.

"Daddy, I was so scared. Those men were so mean to me and Aunt Tsunade. They made me cry and one of them hit me. And it really hurt like a lot."

"It's okay, everything is okay now. I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise."

Itachi felt rage and anger inside his being, but he was also happy to know Kira was alright. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around him and he kissed the side of her head.

"You're going to be okay I promise. But I need you to go back to the village where you are safe. Sakura is going to take you back to your mommy. Sasuke and I are going to go back and help everyone."

"But I don't want to leave you, I'm scared."

"I know you're scared, but your mommy is really worried about you. She needs you right now okay."

"Okay I'll go back,"

She said to him then looked to Sakura. The pink haired girl walked up to them and took Kira from Itachi's arms.

"Come on sweetie, let's get out of here."

They left quickly and headed straight back to the village.

"Let's go Sasuke,"

"Yah,"

The two brothers headed to the battle field.

The sun had slowly begun to rise in the early morning hours. The fight was over and anyone who hadn't died was captured as prisoners. They were going to be dealt with in Konoha and then in Amegakure. Tsunade had become good friends with their Kage.

Itachi, his brother and cousin all walked back home, to get some sleep. Tsunade wanted Itachi and a few other ANBU Captains to go back to the area the next day and see if there were any other survivors. But for now Itachi just wanted to go to sleep, but not before he made sure Yoite and Kira were okay.

"Okay guys I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to sleep the rest of the day, five am tomorrow right?"

"Yes Shisui, the sooner we leave the sooner we can be back in the village. I have a meeting to prepare for with Tsunade."

"Right, right okay I promise not to keep you waiting too long."

The older Uchiha left the brothers and headed to his own house to do what he did best, be lazy.

"Come on Sasuke let's go in."

The walked into the house and everything was quiet.

"Everyone's still asleep,"

Sasuke said.

"Yah I guess so."

Itachi went straight to his room to find two people peacefully sleeping in his bed. A smile came to his face; this was a sight he would not mind seeing for the rest of his life. He began to remove his armor and put it away. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his sleep pants then walked across the hall to shower. Itachi had no doubt in his mind that he smelled of dirt, sweat, and blood.

After his shower he dried his hair and walked back to his room. But before he could enter the room his father stopped him in the hallway.

"I talked to Yoite last night, I think it would be best if she and Kira move into the compound with you."

"I was hoping to talk to her myself."

"I know but with this attack they will be much safer here. I gave my word to Tsunade that no harm would come to them. In a way I feel like I let them down. Later today her things and Kira's will be moved into a house that I have ready for the three of you."

Itachi nodded his head and walked into his room. Very carefully he got under the blankets and laid next to Yoite, he put his arm around her. The woman shifted slightly at the contact.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm,"

"Thank you for everything."

"I want you to know that I will do whatever I takes' to protect both of you."

"I know,"

With that said they both went to sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

_Okay another chapter done I'm super excited for my first review thank you to _sukki18,_ glad to see you like my story and to all my followers and favorites. If it wasn't for all of you I might not have kept writing for this story. So thank you very much._

_As of right now I am going to be updating between _Too Close_ and _Silver Lining,_ if I find inspiration for another story then I will update that too. But yah so for now it's only going to be those that I will write for, anyways hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter. –itachiluv18 _


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Lining**

Yoite woke the next morning with the bright sun in her face. The events of the night before came rushing back to her and she remembered where she was. The Uchiha's had opened their home to her and her daughter. At the thought of Kira she realized the little girl was not lying beside her. She quickly sat up from the bed now fully awake.

"She's down stairs with my parents."

A voice from behind her said, she looked down to see Itachi with his eyes still closed. Yoite let out a sigh of relief and laid into the bed on her back. She had turned her head turned towards the Uchiha his arm was still around her md section. The man finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"Kira heard my mother walking around and left the room to go with her."

"I don't think I will ever get used to this."

"You will in time."

Itachi pulled her closer to him.

"I know my father talked to you last night. And I had wanted to tell you this myself, I wanted to do it right. I didn't want you to think my feelings weren't sincere because they are. No one has ever made me feel this way."

Itachi removed himself from Yoite for a moment to get something from the nightstand by his bed. He turned back to her with a small box in his hand.

"Yoite Senju, I never believed love at first sight was real. But when I met you I was proven wrong there has not been a day where you were not on my mind. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

His question was unneeded but he felt it was the right thing to do. Her silence almost made him regret asking it.

"Yes, I will."

Itachi opened the box and put the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. Yoite pulled Itachi's face closer to hers and kissed him. If this was what love should feel like neither of them wanted it to ever end. But of course the moment wouldn't last because Sasuke came waltzing into the room.

"Aniki, ah I'm sorry I should have knocked first."

The younger Uchiha quickly covered his eyes and walked back out of the room.

"I'm sorry but mom wanted to know if you two were up yet."

"We will be down in a few minutes."

Itachi replied back to him.

"Okay, and again sorry I'll be sure to knock next time sorry."

Itachi gave a small chuckle and shook his head at his younger brother.

"We should get dressed before someone else walks in."

"Good idea."

They got dressed and went down stairs with everyone else.

"Oh good you're awake come and sit I have breakfast ready."

Mikoto was the first to notice they came into the room.

"Morning mommy and daddy."

"Good morning Kira."

"Good morning."

"Look grandma did my hair,"

Yoite looked at the five year old and indeed her hair was up in two pony-tails and braided in the middle.

"It's very pretty sweetie."

"And grandpa says I don't have to go to school today."

"No you don't."

Itachi was the one to answer her this time.

"Yeah,"

Kira threw her hands in the air in excitement, that's when Yoite realized she was actually sitting in Fugaku's lap and he didn't seem bothered by it at all. Yoite had always been told that the Head of the Uchiha Clan was a strict and stern man. And that he rarely showed any affection or emotion to anyone so seeing him holding her daughter and smiling was certainly a sight to see. Once breakfast was over Itachi, Yoite and Sasuke went to go pack all of Yoite and Kira's things to move them into the Uchiha Compound. Mikoto afford to keep Kira with her so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Wow you really don't have a lot of stuff."

"No I don't I work all day to pay bills and provide food for my daughter and I."

"Sasuke that was rude."

"My bad,"

He turned to Yoite to apologize.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay Sasuke."

They finished packing up the small apartment and when they were done two Genin teams showed up at the door. Fugaku had hired them to help move things to their new home. When they finally got back to the compound Sasuke showed them the way to the house Fugaku had prepared for them.

Once at the house they could hear voices, Fugaku had already gotten there with Kira. The little girl caught sight of her mother and ran back into the house.

"Mommy, mommy guess what?"

"What is it dear?"

"Grandpa got me a puppy. And she's so pretty can I keep her please, please, please."

"Having a pet around can be a good source of security for your home."

Fugaku spoke to Yoite. She looked to Kira and just couldn't resist her pleading face.

"Okay Kira we can keep her."

"Yeah, I'll go get her so you can see her."

The little girl ran back into the yard to get her new pet. Shortly after she came back with a small black and white fur ball following behind her. The puppy was chasing the back of her dress and almost caught it with her teeth. Kira turned back to scold her,

"No bad Nana, grandma got me this new dress."

The puppy yipped back at her, not really understanding what was being said.

"See mommy isn't she pretty. Her name is Nana."

Yoite knelt down to Kira's level so she could also pet their new puppy.

"Yes dear she's very pretty. Come on let's go unpack your things in your new room."

"Okay,"

Kira followed after her mother and so did the puppy. She almost made it to the stairs with them until Itachi picked her up to get a good look at her. The puppy tried to lick his face but he pulled away.

"Where did you get her?"

"From the Inuzuka Clan, one of their females just had pups."

"Really they gave her to you knowing who she was for."

"Yes, the fact that your relationship with Hana did not go the way it was planned. Never made Tsume think any less of you, she knows you are a good leader and the woman respects you greatly for that. And with this past terrorist attack you really proved yourself to the whole village. Tsume wanted the pup to not only be a symbol of protection for Yoite and Kira when you are away on a mission, but also an early wedding gift for your home and family."

Fugaku paused for a moment.

"The woman is a Clan Leader she knows what it means to have a lot on your plate and have a family to take care of. And with your shinobi rank she knows there are times you must be away from the village for long periods of time. Yoite is a formable shinobi in her own right but at the end of the day she is still just a doctor and you have acquired many enemies over the years. So accept this as a gift from one leader to another."

"I will, and will also be sure to thank Tsume when I have the chance."

"Good I will be leaving then and allow you three to get settled into the house."

Fugaku made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kira,"

He called to the five year old.

"Mommy, grandpa is calling me."

"Well go down and see what he wants."

She quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs to Fugaku. She jumped into his out stretched arms and he held her.

"Okay Kira I'm leaving so you be good for your mom and dad."

"M'kay grandpa,"

He kissed her on her cheek and set her down on the floor. By then Yoite was already down the stairs.

"If you need anything just let your mother and I know."

He looked to Itachi and Yoite.

"Thank you again Fugaku for everything."

"You're welcome dear,"

He kissed Yoite on the forehead and then left.

"Mommy can I go in the back to play with Nana?"

The little girl looked up to her mother.

"Yes you can."

Itachi put the puppy back down and the two ran out the back door to play. They stood in the hall between the stairs and kitchen in silence. They just listened to Kira's joyful laughs as the puppy chased her around. Itachi looked to see Yoite with a small smile on her face as she watched her daughter enjoy having a backyard to play in for a change. He walked closer to her to wrap his arms around her waist and brought her into an embrace. She looked at him and her smile became wider, she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"I wouldn't mind spending every day of the rest of my life just like this with you."

He told her, Yoite got on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Itachi responded to the kiss and deepened it by pushing her against the wall. She gasped at the impact of the wall on her back, Itachi wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth. Yoite pulled away when she felt his fingers began to slide up the front of her dress.

"Itachi,"

"Hmm,"

"I think we should stop. What if Kira comes in?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of that."

He told her as the sharingan spun into his eyes. He looked outside and at that moment Kira had turned to look back in. She was instantly caught in the harmless genjutsu he had casted. He turned back to Yoite with the sharingan still on.

"You just used the sharingan on her."

"It was harmless, just a trick for her eyes."

"That was still wrong."

"I would never hurt her or you with these eyes."

He said in a low husky voice. But Yoite was still skeptical about it. She didn't like it; her daughter hadn't yet been exposed to genjutsu. She wasn't given much more time to allow her mind to wander. She felt Itachi's teeth scrape a small part of her neck and it caused her to let out a small moan. Itachi smirked against her skin then pressed his lips to the spot for a kiss.

Once more Itachi moved his hands down her body and bunch up the front of her dress. This time Yoite did not resist. He gave a squeeze to her thighs then leaned down to reach the back of them and lifted her up so they were now almost level with each other. Itachi went back to kissing her on the mouth; Yoite ran her hands through his hair. At some point in this she had removed the hair tie he wore. She pulled him even closer as if that was possible. Itachi grinded his hips against her and she let out a moan from the movement. His kisses moved from her lips to her jawline and down to her neck.

"Mm Itachi,"

Hearing his name almost made him lose what little control he had when around her. He pressed hard against her and Yoite could feel what this was doing to him. She wasn't too sure they should be doing this just yet, but it felt really good and a part of her wanted him to continue. As if he could hear that part of her mind his hands started caressing up higher on her thighs.

"Yoite,"

He whispered to her almost asking for permission to continue.

"Mm,"

Was her response and that was all Itachi needed to know she was enjoying this just as much as him and wanted more. Her hands traveled down his chest and to his pants, she couldn't deny it anymore. Regardless of the fact that they still didn't know each other that well she wanted him right then. Slowly she undid his pants and slid them down, he pulled away for a moment to pull down her panties and also remove his boxers. Lifting her back up he pressed his lips to hers and in one swift movement he pushed into her. She pulled away from the kiss to let out a moan of pleasure. He didn't give her much time to get used to his size and began to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist to pull him in deeper as her hands squeezed his shoulders. Her nails were digging into his skin and the sensation made him go faster.

"Uh, Itachi."

Her saying his name was sending him over the edge and he moved harder into her. Grabbing a hand full of his hair she pulled his head back to look at him, he still had his sharingan on. And even though his charcoal colored eyes were beautiful to look at these were mesmerizing and they drew you in to him. She could see why other shinobi even those of his Clan feared to see his sharingan. They were like a spider's web, you got stuck in them. Nearing her climax Yoite tilted her head back and let out another moan as a surge of pleasure went through her. Itachi could feel himself nearing his own release.

"Look at me,"

His voice broke through to her mind and she obeyed. As Yoite's moans got louder and his breath became heavier they both reached their release at the same time looking into one another's eyes. Itachi held her for a moment longer then let her come down to the floor. She reached down to pull her panties back on while he pulled up his boxers and pants. When she was standing up again in front of him he took her face into his hands and kissed her sweetly.

Neither of them realizing someone had been watching them this whole time. The intruder was green with envy and jealousy, why was this woman an outcast from her own Clan given the chance for a better life. And with Itachi Uchiha none the less; it just wasn't fair. The intruder left the two adults and young child.

"I love you,"

He said when he pulled away. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

Itachi let go of her and walked towards the backyard.

"Where are you going?"

"To release the genjutsu."

He told her, for a moment Yoite had completely forgotten he put a genjutsu on Kira. Itachi reached the porch and made the hand symbol to release his daughter from the genjutsu he had placed her under. She didn't even noticed just kept playing with the puppy. He left the porch to come behind her, and lift her up in the air while spinning. She was laughing and screaming at the same time. Yoite watched them from the door way. This was going to work out she could feel it. Itachi was amazing with Kira, and she knew he loved her like his own.

Finally turning away from their fun Yoite set out to make dinner for her family.

The next morning Itachi reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and away from the house to meet up with his cousin and three other ANBU Captains.

"Are we ready?"

He asked the group, they all nodded and without a second thought left for the clearing where their enemy had been. The area was clear; no form of life was left. They didn't really find anything; their fire using shinobi had incinerated the place as to not leave much evidence. Coming to the conclusion that there was nothing to be found here, they headed back to the village.

Itachi went ahead of them because he had a feeling something wasn't right and he was correct. He came upon Kira's school to see her arguing with a teacher.

"But it is true, I'm not lying."

Kira was crying at the teacher.

"Kira Senju stop with your lies. I don't know how you can come up with such a lie that Itachi Uchiha is your father."

"But he is, he told me so. And my grandpa Fugaku got me a new puppy to play with in my new house. I swear I'm not lying."

The little girl was in tears when Itachi and his team came behind her. She felt his presences and turned to him with teary eyes.

"Hi daddy,"

She said through sobs, Itachi pulled off his mask and picked her up. Shisui took his off as well and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey chibi, what's with the tears?"

She gave Shisui a sad smile but turned to talk to Itachi.

"She says you're not my daddy."

Itachi turned to the teacher and spoke to her.

"The next time you accuse my daughter of lying will be the last day you work as a teacher."

The teacher gasped and was about to say something when another voice broke in.

"Itachi-San,"

Iruka came walking towards while waving for their attention.

"Itachi-San are you here for Kira?"

"Yes, I'm taking here home early."

"Okay she didn't bring anything with her today. And the Academy will be closed for the next two weeks due to some class rooms needing to be renovated. Unfortunately our class room is one of them."

"Thank you I will let Yoite know. My mother will be happy to have Kira at home with her."

"Yes well say hello to your family for me."

"I will,"

With that Itachi and his team left with Kira.

"Shisui take Kira back to my mother's I have a meeting with Tsunade that I am late for. I will turn in our mission report while I am there."

"Yeah, come on chibi."

The older Uchiha took Kira into his arms while the rest of their team left.

"Shisui-Oji I'm really not that short anymore."

"Oh really you're not?"

"No I grew two whole inches, that's what mommy said to me this morning."

"Wow that's awesome."

"Daddy, are you going to pick me up from grandma's house?"

She asked Itachi,

"No your mother will come and get you later."

"M'kay."

Shisui left with Kira and Itachi headed to the Hokage tower for his meeting. When he got there the other participants were already in the room.

"Sorry for being late there was a problem at the academy I had to take care of."

"Its fine Uchiha, now shall we begin this meeting."

"There is nothing to talk about we will not allow our sister to marry someone outside of the Senju Clan. Especially an Uchiha for that matter."

"What's wrong with Yoite marrying my son? He is a very high rank shinobi in this village and soon to be the leader of the Uchiha Clan."

"He is an Uchiha,"

One of Yoite's sisters stated.

"Then you should be great full to know your sister will always be in good hands and protected. I will admit I was not too keen on bringing together our two Clans, but don't you think we have fought long enough. A union between Konoha's founding Clans is just what this village needs."

"No absolutely not, we completely forbid it."

Yoite's second oldest brother Ginta said.

At that moment everyone started to voice their opinion and Fugaku got in on the argument as well. Finally one voice spoke louder than the others.

"Silence,"

The oldest Senju sibling Kyo spoke out.

"Stop your complaining. Don't you think our sister deserves the things Fugaku-san and his son can provide for her? Protection and a family, I mean you all turned your backs on her when she needed you the most. The Uchiha's want to take her in and give her and Kira the love and safety we never did."

Kyo paused for a moment his sister Yuki.

"You can't be serious Kyo. To allow a mixture between our Clans it is un-heard of."

"I know. As the oldest of my family I will give you my blessing and permission to marry my sister."

He looked Itachi straight in the eyes.

"But know this Itachi Uchiha is you ever harm her or my niece. I don't care who you are or what Clan you are from I will take you a part. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Good then Tsunade please call this meeting to an end."

"Yes, well it is settled in two month time Itachi Uchiha and Yoite Senju will be married."

And that was it set and done there was no way for anyone to try and break it.

"Good I will take my leave then."

And the old man stood up to leave.

"You can come and visit Yoite and Kira anytime you want."

Itachi extended the invitation to him.

"Thank you I will remember that."

And he left,

"I'm going home too."

Itachi bid farewell to his father and Tsunade then left as well. The rest of Yoite's siblings had already gone. And it was only Fugaku and Tsunade left in the room.

"I think that went well, don't you."

"Sure, if you consider the outrage from six out of seven Senju going well. Then yes this went just perfectly."

"Don't be so negative about. In the end I got what I wanted."

"Yes I guess that could be a plus. Just a fair warning Kyo was dead serious he will come after Itachi if something were to happen to Yoite or Kira."

"I know but Itachi was raised right and he would never hurt them nor would I."

With that said Fugaku left as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

_Okay there you go another pretty good chapter. I tried my best to work on this as much as possible but with the holidays coming and work piling up it's been hard to concentrate on writing. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. –itachiluv18 _


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver Lining**

The night air was cool on Itachi's skin as he made his way back home. The mission he'd been sent on had lasted longer than he wanted it to. All he wanted to do was be at home with his wife and daughter. In the two years he and Yoite had been married he was always sent away on missions. The ANBU Captain was lucky to get a week or two with his family and he knew this was putting strain on his marriage. Yoite wasn't too pleased with it, she wanted him to slow down and be at home with them. And as of lately she had become very preoccupied with her work at the hospital. So Kira spent more time with Itachi's parents and brother then them.

"Please tell me we can take a break from all these missions."

"I don't know Shisui; I'll talk to Tsunade about it."

"Uh yeah man, because I'm really feeling worn down."

"I know me too."

"I'm sure Yoite will be happy to have you home for more than a week at a time."

"Don't even get me started. I feel like I never see them."

"I think we should take a break. We deserve it."

"Yeah."

They went back to silence as they parted ways to their own homes. The lights in Itachi's house were turned down which meant that Yoite was more than likely putting Kira to bed.

'Perfect I made it just in time,'

He walked inside and up the stairs to Kira's bedroom, he stood in the doorway and at first neither of them or the dog noticed him.

"Daddy, you're home."

The seven year old had a sleepy smile on her face. She was so happy to see him before she went to bed. Yoite turned to see that yes he was there.

'Finally he's home,'

She thought to herself. Itachi walked into the room and placed a kiss on Kira's head.

"Go to sleep silly girl."

"M'kay,"

She told him and laid in her bed while Yoite pulled the covers over her. Nana moved to lay at the foot of her bed.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Kira."

They both left the room and closed the door. Itachi's arms were around Yoite in an instant and the woman leaned back into him.

"My love you smell like the outside."

"Maybe you should come take a shower with me."

Yoite gave a chuckle and turned to push Itachi towards their bedroom.

The next morning Yoite was lying awake in their bed just letting time pass. Soon she would have to get Kira up for school and make her lunch. But she knew the man next to her was not going to release her just yet. She turned to face him; he looked so peaceful while asleep. In the time she had known Itachi it came evident that her husband took great care of the men and women in ANBU, he was their Captain and as such it was his job to make sure they were always at their best for any kind of mission. But that wasn't the only thing that stressed him out. His Clan was just as important to him; lately the Elders were really pushing them to have another child. Yoite let out a sigh; something's she wasn't able to help him with to relieve some stress. But there was one thing she could take off his shoulders. She'd tell him about it later while they had lunch; this would certainly make him happy. Now she just had to keep Kira from telling him before she did.

"Itachi,"

She shook him lightly.

"Itachi I need to get up. I have to get Kira ready for school."

"Can't she just stay home today."

"No my dear she can't do that every time you come back from a mission. Besides she loves going to school with her friends."

He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Hmm I guess so."

Itachi kissed her on the lips and pulled her even closer to him. They broke a part and finally got out of bed. Yoite made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Itachi sat at the edge of their bed and pulled his hair back into its low pony-tail. He felt tightness in his chest which usually signaled a coughing fit was to come. And it did his coughing was so bad it made his whole body shake. Yoite came out of the bathroom to be at his side. She gave him a hand cloth and grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand by the bed. Itachi coughed for a few more moments and then cleaned the blood from his mouth with the cloth. He took the glass of water from Yoite and took a few sips from it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just fine."

"Itachi, I think it's time you take a break. This is becoming too stressful for your body to handle."

"I know,"

Itachi got up from the bed and so did Yoite.

"I'm going to get dressed."

She nodded her head and let Itachi walk to the bathroom. Yoite stood in front of the giant mirror in their room and smoothed out the dress she was wearing. It was a deep purple color that came to just above her knees. It had a high collar in the back and was opened down to show some cleavage in the front. The dress had short sleeves and the Uchiha symbol on the upper right shoulder. Her hair was pulled into a braid and hung over her left shoulder. She heard a knock at the door and it opened to show Kira standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, it's almost time to go."

"Hey sweetie I didn't know you were up yet."

"Yes and I got myself dressed too."

Yoite walked out the door and Kira followed.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's getting dressed, come on let's go make your lunch."

"Okay."

The small family of three walked through the streets of Konoha making their way to the Ninja Academy. Kira walked a little in front of her parents and was looking at all the different shops that were already selling things to other people out. She liked having both her mom and dad around; Kira could sense her mom got very lonely when Itachi was gone on a mission. She just wasn't as happy as when Itachi was there, also too her mom worked more and she spent most of the time with her grandparents or with her uncle and his teammates. That was fun but only for a short time she would rather be with her parents; like now this time that they spend as a family made her very great full to have them. The Academy came into view and before she went up to the door Kira turned back to look at Yoite and Itachi. They were holding hands and walking close to each other.

"Do I have to go?"

"See I told you she didn't want to go."

"Yes you do Kira, you and grandpa have been working really hard for your shurikin test today."

"I know, I just want to be with you and daddy."

"We'll be here to pick you up from school and then you don't have any school for two days okay."

"Okay I'll go."

"Good, then we will see you after school."

Itachi told Kira; he walked up to her and lifted her into the air and spun her around like he did when she was little.

"Good luck on your test."

"Thank you daddy,"

She told him and gave him a hug. Itachi put Kira down and the girl ran up the steps and into the school. Yoite walked up to Itachi and put her hand in his and gave a tug.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Itachi looked down at his wife and gave her a smile; he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He didn't care that the other parents were looking at them. Itachi had been away from his wife for far too long nothing was going to stop him from showing her affection. They left the Academy and went to have lunch. They entered the restaurant and was greeted by the hostess.

"Hello, table for 2?"

"Yes please."

Yoite had been prepared to be ignored by the hostess. It was not often another woman acknowledged her when she was with Itachi. Most of the women in the village were none too happy about the Uchiha heir getting married and having a child. Little did they know he would have another soon. Yoite was over joyed about the news when she found out and it had been very hard for her not to tell his mother before she told him. Mikoto had become very close to Yoite given that she did not have any daughters of her own. Her daughter-in-law and granddaughter were the best thing the older woman could ask for.

They sat next to each other in the booth and the hostess gave them menus. A moment later the waitress came to take their orders. She had a bright smile on her face but of course it was only directed towards Itachi. He on the other hand did not notice her until she spoke, the whole time his eyes were on his wife the only one who captured his heart with just a mere look.

"Hi I'm Sue what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a green tea please,"

Itachi turned to Yoite and caressed his fingers along her jawline.

"What do you want my love?"

"I'll have the same as you."

"We'll have two green teas."

He said without looking back to the waitress. The woman left with a huff of discontent.

"You're being very sweet today."

"I missed you. I missed being able to be with you and Kira. The only thing that keeps me going when I'm on a mission is my thoughts of you and our daughter."

"Well there is something that I want to tell you."

"Oh and what is that."

"Um, so I hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks and I went to go see Tsunade about it."

She paused for a moment.

"What did she say?"

"Well it turns out that I'm not sick I'm pregnant."

The waitress came back with their drinks but she had overheard the conversation and dropped their drinks on the floor out of shock.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. Oh how clumsy of me."

The owner of the restaurant was not too far from them and he sent another waiter to help clean up the mess while he went to the kitchen to get a fresh pot of the drink they had ordered. Before he got to the table the mess had already been all cleaned. And he had his waitress explain to him why she caused the mess to happen.

"I am so sorry for that Uchiha-Sama; I assure you it will not happen again."

"It's fine accidents happen."

"Yes well once again I am very sorry and please enjoy the rest of your meal. And congratulations to you and your wife on your child."

"Thank you, we are very happy about it."

The owner left the two alone so they could talk.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"That means this happened around my birthday."

"It was on your birthday actually."

"I don't really remember what happened that day. I know we had a small party with just us and some family and then I went out with Sasuke and Shisui and we met up with some friends. And I was so drunk I had to lean on Shisui to get home."

"Yeah and I had to call your father and another Clan member to come peal your brother and cousin off the living room floor. I'm still holding it against Sasuke for puking all over the front porch on his way out; he even got some on your father."

"So the real reason you were mad at me wasn't because I was very drunk."

"No my love it was because you were very persistent on having sex even though I told you no because I had a very important meeting the next morning. You kept me up all night, than before I left for my meeting you rolled over and puked on the floor of our bedroom. I was late because I was cleaning up after you; good thing Kira spent the night at one of her friend's house. I didn't have to explain to her what all the noise was coming from our bedroom."

Itachi put his head in his hands, now he was just slightly humiliated about the whole thing. He looked back to Yoite and chuckled.

"So this was an accident?"

"Yes, but a good accident."

"A very good accident."

Itachi kissed his wife full on the lips, but before the kiss got too hot and heavy Yoite pulled away from him.

"Itachi people are staring at us."

"I don't care they should really learn to mind their own business."

Itachi went back to kissing her and after a few minutes they broke a part.

"Maybe we should finish this at home."

"Yeah before it gets too out of hand."

They both got out of the booth and Itachi put down some money for their tea. Before Yoite could start walking down the street Itachi picked her up bridal style. He jump up to the roof of the restaurant and started running along the others to get home.

They had barely entered their house when Itachi was already lifting the bottom of Yoite's dress. Not once did the stop kissing. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and broke apart from her to remove his shirt. Yoite took that time to lift her dress up more and take it off. She scooted up more onto the bed and threw the pillows off; they would just end up on the floor anyways. Itachi removed his pants as well than got onto the bed and crawled up to his wife. Yoite brought her hands up to his face when he was close enough.

"This isn't going to hurt the baby, right?"

"No, it's perfectly fine to have sex while I'm pregnant."

He lowered himself down onto her and kissed her hard on the lips. Yoite responded to the kiss just as fiercely. She hadn't even realized Itachi was removing the rest of their clothes. His lips went down her chin and to her neck to the sweet spot he knew would make her moan.

"Ah Itachi,"

He grabbed a hold of her legs and spread them apart. In one swift thrust he was inside her, causing Yoite to archer her back in pleasure. He wasted no time in pumping in and out of her. In the heat of their love making they were moaning and groaning while the room was filling with the smell of sex. Yoite began to sit up and switched their positions, so now she was on top of Itachi. He got a better view of his wife from this position. He moved his hands along her thighs and hips while she moved up and down on him. His hand went to her stomach, now that he got a good look at her she was starting to show a small bump. He sat up to pull her even closer to him; one arm was around her waist to hold her in place and the other on the side of her face.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Itachi."

"It makes me so proud to have you as my wife."

"Itachi,"

She said breathlessly as she began to reach her climax. Itachi could feel the pressure building inside of himself as well. He felt her clinch around his member signaling that she had reached a release; the feeling caused him to reach his as well. They laid back down on the bed; both were out of breath and trying to catch it.

"That was amazing,"

Yoite told him.

"They do say abstinence makes the heart grow founder."

"Mr. Uchiha are you saying you should be gone more."

"No, what I am saying is that I was gone for too long. And I think it's time for that to change."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm going to talk to Tsunade about taking a break from missions."

Itachi propped himself up on his elbow and moved a strand of hair out of Yoite's face.

"I want to be here with you and Kira,"

He put his hand to her stomach.

"And our baby; you three are the most important thing to me. I think ANBU will run just fine without me for a few weeks' maybe even months."

"Itachi, I would really like that and I know Kira will too. She misses you so much when you're gone and so do I."

"I know my love."

He kissed her again; this man just couldn't get enough of kissing his wife. They made love twice more that afternoon. Then Itachi left to pick up Kira from school while Yoite stayed home to prepare dinner. The little girl was so excited to see her dad standing there when she came out of the Academy.

"Daddy, daddy you came to get me."

He lifted her into his arms and she put hers around his neck.

"Yes, my pretty girl."

"Where's mommy?"

"She's at home making dinner for us."

"M'kay. Hey there was something I wanted to tell you earlier but mommy wouldn't let me."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Mommy's going to have another baby."

She told him excitedly.

"I know, she told me already."

"Really, I wanted to tell you."

"It's okay, next time you can tell me."

"Okay."

"Let's go home."

She nodded her head and they left the Academy to go back home.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

_Okay my readers another chapter finished just for you. I wanted to get this out sooner but work really had me tied up. Even on my days off I'm still working right now. With the Holiday season coming up work is going to get very busy, so I'm not going to be able to update much. Anyways I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. –itachiluv18 _


End file.
